


First Times: an Ignis x Virgin!Reader Story

by singergurl91



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Smut, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singergurl91/pseuds/singergurl91
Summary: Self indulgent Ignis x Virgin!Reader smut fanfiction. Originally posted on Tumblr and co-written on Discord with tumblr user @misssarahdoll.





	First Times: an Ignis x Virgin!Reader Story

This was it. This was the night you had been anticipating for months. 

Ever since Ignis asked you on that coffee date nearly six months ago and subsequently swept you off your feet, you waited for the day you would spend the night together for the first time.   
And yet, standing at the door to his apartment, you were frozen. Anticipating and wanting this time with him also made you fearful. What if he didn’t want you? What if he did want you but ignored your fears, ignored your innocence regarding matters of intimacy? What if he left you once he learned you were a virgin?

After another moment of allowing your fears to smother you, you shook your head and remembered the past months of your relationship with Ignis; how kindly and sweetly he treated you every time you were in his presence. Thinking about how each coffee and dinner date, how you spent all that time conversing and laughing, finally feeling like you found the man of your dreams.

Summoning your last dregs of courage, you lifted your hand and knocked as decisively and firmly as you could at the door of your boyfriend’s apartment. Holding your breath, you waited five…ten…fifteen seconds. Silence. Raising your hand to knock again, you hear measured footsteps on the other side of the door, locks clicking and finally, the door opened, revealing the impeccable form of Ignis Scientia on the other side. Sometimes you forgot how attractive he could be, especially when he dressed down. 

Though ‘dressed down’ for Ignis meant a striped shirt and dress pants with suspenders and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. And he was still wearing those Astral’s damned gloves of his. When he texted you telling you to dress comfortably, that meant an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants. Luckily, you had decided on a pair of nice skinny jeans and a dark button-down blouse that emphasizes your curves and hid the lingerie you had purchased specifically for this evening, your hair pulled up and away from your face. The sweats, however, were at the bottom of an overnight bag he had also recommended that you bring along for the night.

Blinking back to the present, you looked back up to see him beaming at you with one of his rare wide smiles, eyes dancing in the early evening light. “You look stunning, Y/N.” You blushed furiously, knowing that his words were nothing but genuine praise for you and you alone.

“Th-thank you, Ignis.” You smiled back as you stepped into his apartment, removing your shoes at the door. Immediately, the smell of spices and roasting meat assaulted your nose in the best of ways, a small hum of delight loosing itself from your lips. In your momentary focus of unlacing your shoes, you didn’t notice the small shudder that ran through Ignis at the noise you made. “What’s for dinner, hon?” you asked, standing back up.

“Garula roast and veggies, with dessert to follow. Let me take your bag for you.” He held out one of his hands, your nerves spiking again, remembering what the plan for the evening was. Trying to hide your shaking hand, you held out your bag to him and he took it, gloved fingers slightly grazing yours in the process. He placed his free hand on the small of your back, guiding you towards the kitchen. He gave you a quick peck on the cheek, murmuring quietly in your ear, “Stay in the kitchen for the moment; I’ll be right back.”

You sighed quietly as you watched him disappear down the hall to what was presumably his bedroom. Never having been to his apartment before, you spent the moment alone to take in your surroundings. You eyed the simple but elegant decorations in the open kitchen and living area, fingering the silverware already set out on the small dining table. Everything in his apartment screamed of quality and refinement, each item placed strategically around the room; not too many decorations in one area, not too little in another.

Immediately your anxiety spiked again, that little voice in the back of your head saying You aren’t good enough for him. He was only in his early twenties but he had his life already all figured out and organized. You, on the other hand, were wandering through life, not sure where you were going to be next week, much less what you were planning to do with your life. It was moments like these where you wondered what he ever saw in you, especially after the months of dating where he could see all your flaws laid out in front of him, and yet you could see no flaws within him.

No, he sees something in me, you told yourself. Even if I can’t see it in myself, I trust him. Swallowing down your fears, you wrapped your arms around yourself and turned back to the kitchen, only to feel Ignis wrap you in his arms from behind you, his chin resting on your shoulder.

“Gil for your thoughts?” he asked, his lips brushing against the shell of your ear. You shivered slightly, eyes sliding shut and you hummed low in your throat.

“I’m just…nervous about tonight, Iggy,” you whispered.

You felt a low chuckle reverberate from his chest against your back. He kissed you lightly on the juncture between your neck and shoulder, lips brushing against your beating pulse. “You have no need to feel nervous, love. Just relax and enjoy the evening.” He pressed another kiss to your cheek before letting his arms fall from embracing you, hand circling your wrist as he pulled you back into the kitchen. “There’s still just a little bit to prepare before dinner’s ready, so make yourself comfortable.”

You hoisted yourself up on one of the countertops, letting your feet dangle and swing as you conversed with Ignis. For a while, it felt completely normal; both of you smiling and laughing, throwing banter back and forth and exchanging kisses as Ignis moved around the kitchen. He had cooked for you before, bringing lunch to you at work - the sweetheart - but you’d never gotten the chance to witness him as he worked in a kitchen.

One of your favorite things about Ignis was that he always moved with such grace and elegance, no matter what he did. You’d seen him spar with Gladio or Prince Noctis when you were allowed into the Citadel a few times and had admired that his grace even translated into his fighting style. Here in the kitchen, he constantly moved with purpose and never wasting a movement. You wondered if he took time to study the movements of restaurant chefs, curious about how he learned to move with such efficiency.

Once the food was finished cooking, he moved in between your legs, hands brushing your hips and thighs, kissing you lightly. You tensed slightly, nerves spiking again at his touch. Noticing your stiffened body language Ignis stepped away, turning to slice the resting roast. “Grab the plates on the table for me, please?”

You slid off the counter and did as he requested. He quickly filled both plates with food and you sat down at the table together. After a moment of awkward silence, Ignis started talking again and you both fell back into easy conversation. You think for a moment that this is probably your favorite thing about him; you were always awkward and had difficulties initiating conversations or continuing them, but Ignis had no such difficulties. You envied him his ability to so easily guide the conversation so there was rarely a lull in topics to discuss.

Time flew by and you had both finished dinner long ago. After rinsing your dishes and letting them soak in the sink, you both moved to the couch, Ignis’ arm slung around your shoulders, your legs swung over his and leaning into his chest. Conversation slowly devolved into small kisses here and there, but now you were deeply entwined into one another, fingers running through strands of hair, grazing each other’s exposed skin wherever you could find it.

After a few minutes, Ignis slowly disentangled himself from you. You watched as he brought one of his gloved hands to his mouth, teeth slowly pulling off each of his gloves, one after the other. He placed them on the couch beside him but they were immediately forgotten as he brought his bare hands up to cup your face, bringing your lips to his in another gentle kiss.

As the kiss deepened, one of his hands slid down your neck, your shoulder, your side, just to the point where his fingers grazed the side of your breast. With a sharp inhale, you arched your back, tensing – nerves flaring once again. For once, Ignis’ nearly impeccable perception was off and he continued his hand’s path downward, sliding to your hip, your stomach, to the top of your thigh and then oh so slowly, his thumb brushed against your inner thigh, moving back up towards the apex of your legs.

You whined into his kiss, not in arousal but fear. You still hadn’t told Ignis you were a virgin and those fears bubbled up once again as his thumb made contact with your mound and pressed into you through your pants. Panicking, you pushed his hand away, breaking the kiss and disentangling yourself from him.

Breaking through the haze of lust Ignis had been under, he slowly reached out for your hand, worried that any sudden movement would have you bolting like a rabbit. Softly, he spoke. “Y/N, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

You shook your head adamantly. “No Iggy, you’re fine. It’s me. I’m just…” You faltered slightly before summoning the courage to press through. “I’m still a virgin,” you whispered, a blush of embarrassment rising in your cheeks as you closed your eyes, your anxieties and fears finally pouring out in your words. “I’m afraid and there’s a little voice in the back of my head that keeps telling me that I’m not good enough for you or that you would lose interest in me because I’m not…experienced. Ever since the day you first asked me out, that voice has always been asking ‘Why me?’ and I don’t have an answer for it.”

In a flash, Ignis finally realized what your nerves all evening, even in the days leading up to tonight, were related to. Pulling you into a gentle hug, he spoke gently, “Oh Y/N, I’m sorry if I pushed you too far. We can stop if you need to.”

Shaking your head again, this time into his shoulder you pleaded, “Iggy, I do want this with you. Just…please be gentle with me.”

He nodded and squeezed you lightly before stepping out of your embrace and standing, holding his hands out to you. You took them and followed his lead, both of you slowly padding towards his room. Your heart was jumping, beating in your chest so fast you were surprised he couldn’t hear it. Then, Ignis opened the door to his room and time stopped for a moment.

You’d always thought Ignis would be the type of man to go all out the first time he spent the night with someone, but surprisingly, what you saw was fairly understated. Which, after thinking about it for a little while, made complete sense. While you had assumed he would go the full ‘rose petal and candle’ route, the bedroom was free of roses and only a handful of candles were spread around the low lit room. But ‘understated’ was another thing you loved about Ignis; he never spent time overthinking things like you did.

Ignis took a moment to look you over before speaking, taking a seat on the edge of his bed, his hands holding onto yours. “Y/N, I chose you because of your heart. You always speak and act with kindness behind each deed, with no thought to your own benefit. And your strength. Over our time together, you’ve made me aware that you have fears and anxieties that you can’t fully control. Yet, you still continue to be kind and gentle despite them. And I am so grateful to have your consent to be in my life. And I would be honored if you would share this evening with me, my dear.”

A small smile found its way across your lips and you pulled Ignis close, kissing him gently. “Thank you,” you murmured into his lips. He smiled back at you, deepening your kiss, pulling you over to the bed where you laid down, him crawling up the mattress gently resting on top of you.

With his hips settled between your legs, he propped himself up on his elbows, hands framing your face and gently brushing the stray strands of hair out of your eyes. He's so soft and gentle with you it nearly makes you burst into tears. All you can do to stop yourself from crying is smile, laugh, and bring him back to you for another soft and lingering kiss. His hands keep stroking your face with his long fingers, thumbs at the corners of your eyes gently brushing away the few tears that had escaped.

He pulls away only to press his lips to your ear, whispering sweet things to you that you can’t even process in the moment. You just know that he’s praising you, telling you how much he wants you -though the hardness against your thighs could have told you that without any words spoken.

All you can do is gasp out his name softly, “Ignis…please…”

He slowly sneaks his tongue across your lower lip to ask for permission to take your kissing further. You moan quietly, opening your mouth in the process, deepening the kiss with your tongues intertwining. You feel his fingers in your hair clench slightly, not enough to hurt you, but it was all you needed to know that you were affecting him just as much as he was affecting you.

Holy shit, he wants to hear you make that noise again. He grazes his teeth lightly against your lips and you comply with another soft moan into his mouth. You feel his hips start to gyrate against yours and then suddenly stop. “Y/N, I’m sorry…I’m getting ahead of myself…” he gasps, murmuring into your lips. You realize in your lust-addled brain that he's apologizing for grinding on you because he's such a gentleman, but he's finding it harder to resist temptation.

Taking a moment to process his apology, you shake your head. “It’s okay Ignis. I’m enjoying this as much as you are. There's nothing wrong with you enjoying this, and honestly, I’m flattered that it's me making you feel these things.”

You watch as he smiles softly, encouraged by your words he starts to grind on you harder, your kisses deepen even more. In his own way, letting on how badly he's been wanting you become more apparent to the both of you. As he continues to grind on you, all you can do is continue moaning; just meaningless syllables and his name over and over again. “Ignis…Ignis…nnngh…”

You wonder how long he's been holding back like this; how long has he been wanting you in this way?

In a rare moment of boldness, you actually grab one of his hands, disentangling it from your hair and place it so he's finally grazing your breast. He follows your lead and cups it softly, the lewd moan that escapes your lips going straight to his cock. You watch as his eyes flutter shut; you can feel the throbbing of his member against your thigh intensify just slightly, watching him regain some semblance of composure.

You move your hands from his hips up to his chest feeling the firm planes of his pecs under your palms, his heartbeat going wild. He mimics your movements, shifting his weight so he doesn’t crush you beneath him as he slides his other hand out of your hair and onto your other breast. He can't help but admire how soft they are.

You brush over one of his nipples earning a groan out of him you didn't expect. Curious, you do it again attempting to get the same response out of him. His second groan of pleasure sent heat pooling to your core and you wanted to hear him come apart again under your ministrations.

He pulls away from your kiss, a look in his eyes you couldn’t quite place. “Ignis?”

Hesitating, he moves one hand back up to cradle your face. “You asked me earlier why I would choose you. I know you think I have all the confidence in Eos, but…” His fingers stroke your cheek as you watch him try to find the words he wanted to say. “Y/N, I need to know the same. Why me? Why did you choose me?”

One of the most difficult things about your relationship with Ignis was that in public and in everyday life, he was so difficult for you to read. But when you two were alone, in moments of intimacy like this, his face was an open book to you. And here, you could see the fear and anxiety you had felt just hours ago before dinner. Just by looking at him, you know he's questioning himself like you were. And suddenly you know all you need to say.

Reaching your hand up to run through his soft and slightly mussed hair, you graze your thumb along his cheekbone. “Ignis, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you so much and I want this with you, and you alone.”

Immediately you know these were the right words as his face just lights up like a thousand stars, his smile reaching all the way to the corners of his eyes as he leans down to kiss you again, softly, and with a quiet murmur of “I love you too, Y/N” against your lips.

He breaks the kiss again, shifting so he’s placing all his weight on his knees in between your legs, dragging his hands down to the top button of your blouse. His fingers find their way to the first button, hesitating. You look up at him and nod your consent, smiling softly at him. Slowly, he unbuttons your shirt, planting kisses on each newly exposed inch of your skin, his movements full of reverence.

You watched in amusement as his eyes widened at your choice of lingerie for the evening; a purple corset with silver accents. It was a close, but imperfect pattern that resembled his favorite coeurl print shirt you loved so much. You saw his eyes roll slightly into the back of his head, biting back a moan as his fingers traced the boning in the corset. You shivered slightly, happy that your choice in undergarments pleased him so much.

You breathily plead for him to fully remove your blouse. "Ignis, please."

He chuckles lightly, his breath flowing across the overflowing flesh of your breasts. “All in good time, dearest,' he whispered, straddling one of your legs and grinding his cock against you again. If you thought he was hard before, this was a whole new level of arousal you both were experiencing.

In a moment of impatience, he nips lightly at the sensitive flesh he’s just uncovered, your breath hitching in surprise. You realized you broke his restraint a bit and decide to tease him a little more, shifting your thigh below his throbbing cock, breathily pleading with him to keep touching you, to keep undressing you.

Your plea sends another jolt down to his cock, causing it to twitch against the movement of your thigh, another small groan of pleasure escaping him. The way you're looking up at him with such trust in your eyes is a moment that will be etched on his soul; he can feel the pre-cum start to stain a spot on the front of his boxer-briefs.

After a few long moments of him teasing the mounds of your cleavage, he finally removes your shirt, leaving your corset for later; his hands run across your stomach, just barely teasing you at the hem of your pants, waiting for you to consent to the continued removal of your clothes.

You're a little nervous, being this bare in front of him for the first time. You feel your anxiety spike slightly, wondering if he doesn't like what he’ll see. But of course, you have no need to worry. He sees your anxiety in your eyes and encourages you, bringing his hands up over your bare shoulders feeling the softness of your bare skin. He reverently places a kiss along your collarbone, moving up towards your neck commenting how soft your skin is.

He whispers quietly, right in your ear asking if you want to continue. You nod fervently, begging slightly. “Please, Ignis...I want this.” He continues to kiss along your neck, one arm still propped on his elbow, the other draping down your body, your shoulder, your arm, your breasts, to your stomach and finally to the hem of your pants, slowly taking his time undoing the button and zipper and brushing his fingers along the line of your underwear. Another groan slips past his lips as he feels the garter belt around your hips, tracing his fingers along the lines of your lingerie, slipping behind you to gently grab your ass.

You tense slightly before relaxing; this is Ignis, you know he won't push you further than what you’re comfortable with.

You’re getting to the point where you can no longer ignore the throbbing from your own heat, mimicking the arousal you could feel from his cock on your thigh, still rutting slightly against you. You wiggle your hips, hoping to encourage him to continue removing your pants.

He has to shift his entire body again, kneeling between your legs as he pulls your pants off down past your hips and thighs until he takes them off one leg at a time, kissing each of your ankles and calves. Staring at him, you notice his eyes following up your thigh-high clad legs, taking a moment to appreciate your panties that matched your corset. He crawls back up to you, his clothed chest covering yours and he captures your lips with his in a searing kiss, sending all his pent-up desire and arousal from the evening thus far into the kiss itself.

"Ignis please, touch me," you plead between kisses, begging him to make the next move. He settles himself back down between your legs resuming his previous position. He brings his hand up to cup your breast through your corset. You shiver at the sensation as he begins to softly knead your breast, his nimble fingers playing you like a piano.

Instinctively, you arch your back pressing your breast into his hand as he continues to knead with one hand, the other gently grasps the flare of your hip, rubbing his thumb in little circles around the garter belt and the exposed flesh there.

He deftly moves his fingers towards one of your hardened nipples, gently teasing it into a stiff bud as he lightly pinches and rolls it, earning a keening moan from you.

When he hears your moans, he has to grit his teeth to stop himself from getting any rougher on you; this was your first time and everything he was doing was for you, damn it.

"Iggy please take this off,” you gasped, gesturing towards the corset. “I-I want to feel your bare hands on me."

Hearing the pleading in your voice, well who was he to deny you your wish? He drags the hand that was on your hip to your back, the other moving to meet it at the first clasp of your corset. With each of the hooks being undone, he places a kiss in the valley of your breasts and at the crest of each mound of flesh, slowly removing the corset to reveal your flushed chest and erect nipples to him. Your chest rose and fell, slightly heaving from arousal and from the newfound freedom from the corset.

You nervously move your hands to cover your breasts afraid he may not like what he sees. You’re having a bit of difficulty meeting his eyes, a deep blush forming on your face. He gently moves your arms out of the way, allowing him to see you exposed to him for the first time. Noticing your blush and reluctance to meet his eyes, he takes your chin in between his thumb and forefinger and lifts your face until your eyes meet his. “You, my dear, are simply exquisite,” he murmured before leaning down to kiss you, his forehead and nose brushing against yours.

You relax into his kiss bringing your hands up to caress the sides of his face. He trails his fingers up your sides as he comes to cup your bare breasts; you almost start to laugh as his fingers tickle at your bare sides, but that quickly turns into a sharp gasp and a low moan as you arch into his touch, desperate for every inch of your bare skin to meet his. Fumbling and slightly shaking, you tug at where his shirt is tucked into his pants, wanting to disrobe him, wanting that skin to skin contact you so desperately need at this moment.

He starts to protest, “This night is for you-“

You silence him with a kiss and a whisper “Then what I want is to feel your skin on mine. I need this, Ignis” and he immediately relents, letting you pull his shirt all the way out of his pants, your fingers fumbling with the buttons because you're still shaking from arousal, but slowly and surely exposing his chest and abs to you.

You knew Ignis had a good physique but seeing it up close was something else entirely. Reaching out a shaky hand, you caressed his chest trailing your fingertips south down his abs, feeling them tightening and twitching. He lets out a hiss when your fingertips finally reach his belt and unbuckle it, slowly pulling the leather through the loops, tossing it away from the bed. You reach around behind him, grazing your fingers along his spine to his shoulders, pulling him in to bring him flush against your chest.

Ignis' breath hitched significantly when your bodies came into full contact without the barriers of clothing between you, your hands running along his sides. He rolled to the side slightly to pull off his shirt entirely, trying to avoid crushing you beneath him. Discarding the shirt on the floor somewhere behind him, somewhere that didn't matter right now, he rolled you both onto your sides, gazing down at your nearly naked form. He had one hand wrapped around your waist, fingers stroking your spine, the other hand grazing your breasts with the tips of his fingers, watching your nipples pebble against the sensation.

On your side, you slid one hand between your bodies, running your fingers along the lines of muscle in his chest and abs, your other hand’s fingers entwining in the small hairs at the base of his neck, nails massaging his scalp lightly. Finally, in a moment of bravery, you drag your leg up, resting your knee on his hip, slightly grinding into his obvious erection.

If your panties hadn't been wet enough before, hearing the groan that rumbled its way through Ignis’ chest definitely brought you there. You were surprised by how hard his cock felt against your clothed sex; the sensations it gave you had you mewling. It was so much better than you had imagined.

Before this moment, you'd never really understood why people making out or having sex in cars would fog up the windows in movies or television, but with the heat that was radiating off the two of you right now, you now understood how that happened.

The rumble in his chest vibrated through him, and you felt it in the palm of your hand that was resting on his pecs. Experimentally, you rubbed your thumb over one of his nipples and received another moan from him, louder this time and he crushed his lips to yours, his hips bucking into yours as he lost control momentarily.

You moaned into his kiss as you felt his erection grind up against your clothed heat. Ignis took this opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth once more. You reciprocated, meeting his tongue, submitting to his ministrations before needing to break the kiss for a gulp of air. You both were panting, taking a moment to look into Ignis' soft green eyes, both of your lips kiss swollen.

You took a moment to catch your breath, still heavy and labored from the latest kiss. Closing your eyes, you took the leap and dragged your fingers down his arm to interlace with his own. “Ignis, I need you to touch me here, please.” You placed his hand on the outside of your thigh, slowly guiding it to your waiting heat.

As he let you guide him, he could feel the soaked state of your panties. He experimentally ran his fingers down, toying with the edges of your panties. You mewled again, bucking your hips up towards his fingers. He slipped his hand inside them, feeling your wetness coat his fingers. Running a couple fingers up your slit, he brought his soaked fingers over your clit in a few circles, and instantly you were moaning and spreading your legs further for him before he slowly slid a finger into your dripping wet heat. Ignis groaned, grinding his teeth together; you were so tight, he didn’t know if you would be able to take him fully.

You had touched yourself before and were no stranger to the sensations you could draw out of yourself; that feeling, however, was nowhere near comparable to the sensations Ignis pulled from you. His fingers were longer than yours, his calluses a different texture that grazed across your clit, the different sensations almost overwhelming you. So much so that you wrapped both of your arms around his neck, clinging to him and rutting against his fingers as he coaxed moan after moan out of you.

Clinging to him while he was fingering you, you breathily moaned in his ear "Fuck, Iggy," burying your face into his neck, kissing and nipping at his throat.

You reached down to palm him through his pants earning another groan from him, his breathing so heavy you could feel the stronger rise and fall of his chest, hear his breathing quicken close to your ears. "I want to touch you, make you feel good too," you managed to get out despite Ignis inserting a second finger into your pussy.

You could feel the tension running through his entire body, sensing that he was fighting back against his basest of urges. Shifting your head slightly from its position on his shoulder, you looked up to see his eyes screwed shut in concentration, knowing he was forcing himself to not rut into your hand any more than he already was.

You shifted your head just a little more, pressing your forehead against his, pressing a whispered kiss to his lips. “It's okay to let go Ignis; I won't break.”

With a low cry, he flipped you onto your back, kissing you ferociously, his fingers fucking you and hitting you just right that you swore you could see the Astrals; your hand movements on his cock stuttered for a moment as you felt yourself clench around his fingers. Ignis grasped your wrist, stopping your hand that was massaging his cock and shifting between your legs again. You whined loudly when he removed his fingers from your heat, but he made up for it as he kissed you lightly on the lips, your neck, each breast, down your stomach all the way back down to your core. Pressing a light kiss to your mound, he looked up, eyelids heavy. “If you need me to, just tell me to stop, Y/N.”

You had barely nodded your consent before he stripped you of your garter belt, thigh highs and underwear all the way off in one smooth movement. Next thing you knew, his mouth was upon your sex, his tongue laving at your clit while his two fingers penetrated your heat once more. You keened at the new sensation, your hips arching off the bed before the palm of Ignis’ other hand forced you back down. His fingers curled inside you, hitting you in a spot that had you seeing stars once again, your hips bucking against his strong hands, your hands fisting into the sheets.

Teeth slightly grazed against your clit as he sucked it between his lips and one of your hands flew to your mouth, muffling the scream that he tore from you. Your other hand found its way to tousled tawny hair that brushed against your mound, winding your fingers through the soft strands as he moaned against your heat, tugging lightly.

You could feel your orgasm approaching a lot quicker than you anticipated. You steeled your nerves suddenly gripping his hair firmly, pulling his head away from your heat. "Ignis, wait," you gasped getting his attention. His lips glistened in the dim lighting of his room and you nearly pushed his face back down into your pulsing cunt at that wonderful sight. Steeling your resolve you continued, "I want to come with you inside me, please."

You watched as Ignis' eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head again and let out the neediest whine you had heard from him this whole night. You have never seen someone unbuckle and drop their pants and boxers so fast, like a man on a mission.

You could see Ignis taking in your form from where he stood at the end of the bed. "Iggy, please, I need you," you moaned in frustration from the loss of friction, causing you to squirm in trying to replicate the sensation Ignis was giving you a few seconds ago.

He makes a quick dash to the bedside table where he has the condom laid out, prepping for the night ahead, rips open the foil packet and rolls it on so fast you swear he was blurring before your eyes.

In another moment, he's back on top of you, kissing you voraciously, like a dying man who found an oasis in the desert, drinking in every inch of you. With as much gentleness as he could muster, he rolled onto his back pulling you on top of him. “As much as I want to take you tonight and ravish you, I want you to control the pace when we start, okay?” The fingers of one hand trail across your cheek so gently, while the other is in a death grip on your hip. You kissed his fingers as he went to grasp his cock lining himself up with your entrance.

"You’re sure it will all fit, right?" you asked, earning a strained chuckle out of Ignis.

"I can assure you it will fit, just take it slowly," Ignis replied with a reassuring smile.

Using one of your own hands to open yourself up for him, you feel him prodding at your entrance and grab both of his hands, interlacing your fingers. Closing your eyes you took a deep breath and did your best to relax as you sank your heat onto his cock, loud moans escaping your slightly gritted teeth as you throw your head back at the feeling of being filled so completely. Such an amazing feeling that you almost came immediately as you completely seated yourself, your hips meeting his. Opening your eyes, you looked down at Ignis who squeezed your hands, smiling up at you. “When you feel ready, you can move. No rush.” Of course, you knew he was saying that just for your benefit; you could see the strain of controlling himself in the furrow of his brows, the sweat forming at his temples.

You gave an experimental roll of your hips and Ignis whined underneath you as felt his cock brush up against a certain spot inside of you. You rolled them again, more this time feeling him brush further against that spot and you couldn't contain the moan that went spilling past your lips. Gripping Ignis' hands in yours, you brought them where he was gripping your ass and the side of your hips. "Iggy, I'm not quite sure what do." He pulled your hips forward rocking them against his cock with a groan.

“F-fuck…” He cursed under his breath; the first time you've ever heard him curse out loud, but you don't spend time dwelling on that thought as he takes your hips and continues rolling them against his, your clit brushing up against his pubic bone, his cock reaching a spot so deep inside you, you hadn't known it existed before this moment. You leaned back, bracing your hands on his thighs, arching your back, adding a little bit of bouncing up and down on his cock to the continuing rolling thrusts.

Both of your moans increased in volume; so loud you were unable to differentiate yours from his in this heady haze of lust between you.

You felt your orgasm finally start to crest once more and you bent forward, crashing your lips to his with a ferocity even you didn't know you had in you. You separated just long enough to cry out, “Iggy, please...I'm cumming...”

And something inside Ignis decided to snap. A deep growl rumbled in his chest and he flipped you over onto your back, thrusting into you roughly, forgetting that this was your first time as he felt your walls clench around him and your scream tore through the bedroom as your climax tore through your own body.

A few rough thrusts later he grunted as he came, cock pulsing in time with your walls, coaxing his release from him. Wrapping his arms around the back of your shoulders, he sheathed himself inside you as far as he could go, feeling your walls continue to flutter around him, drawing your orgasm out as long as he could. Forgetting himself for a minute, he bit down on the junction of your shoulder and neck trying to bite back the animalistic groans that threatened to spill from his lips.

After a few moments just reveling in the ecstasy of the moment, blood finally rushed back into Ignis' head. Realizing he may have accidentally hurt you, he pulls back from your embrace slowly, surveying you. Your breathing was labored, and he noticed the bite mark on your shoulder and tears leaking from your eyes. “Astrals, I'm so sorry. I hurt you didn't I?” He starts to pull out of you and you pull him back to you, clutching him in a tight embrace.

“No, Iggy, you're fine. I'm okay, just...a little overwhelmed. Can we stay like this for a minute longer?” Resting your head in the crook of his shoulder, you felt his hands wrap around you, returning your embrace and nodding.

Once you caught your breath, you loosened your death grip on him, relaxing back into the bed. He continued to look at you with such concern in his eyes, you felt the need to reach up and pat him on the cheek. “I'm good Ignis. That was...amazing.” He smiled and gently grasped your wrist, moving your hand over his lips to kiss the palm of your hand. “How are you feeling, Iggy?” you asked.

He chuckled lowly, his accent thicker than normal. “None the worse for wear, my dear.” He pulled away from you finally, and you whimpered at the loss of him inside you. You watched as he tossed the condom into the bin and pulled the covers of the bed down, crawling back down beside you. You slid into his open embrace, humming quietly in contentment, sleep quickly claiming you both. But before sleep could completely take you over, you whispered. “Hey, Iggy?”

“Yes, dear?” he mumbled.

“Don't hold back next time.”

He laughed quietly. “You may be wishing you hadn't said that, dear.”

You both quickly fell asleep, completely forgetting the pastries that sat out on the counter in the kitchen.


End file.
